


Christmas Dinner

by Capaxinfiniticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas tries to cook, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Key word tries, Kinda, hand holding, human!Cas, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capaxinfiniticas/pseuds/Capaxinfiniticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas woke up on Christmas, he had planned on the perfect dinner. But he wasn't planning on almost burning down the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

When Castiel woke up today, he hadn’t planned on almost burning down the bunker. Granted he was still new at this human thing, and it was an accident. As Cas stood with the fire extinguisher in his hands, he tried to think about what went wrong.

He guess it all started when Sam and Dean left on that hunt three days ago. They told him to stay inside and set him up with a new Netflix show. But Cas thought they deserved a proper Christmas dinner when they got back. So he went out and got a turkey. It took him 25 minutes to choose between the smaller turkey, which could feed them well, or the gigantic bird that was enough to be dinner for the next six months. So Cas obviously chose the latter. 

Then, after 2 hours of grocery shopping, Cas finally brought the groceries home and started cooking. Well, at least he tried. Somehow, flour got all over the floor and the yams were smeared on the ceiling. Castiel sighed. He had followed the recipes pretty much exactly, but the food was a mess. 

Suddenly, the smell of smoke filled Cas’s nostrils and he whipped his head around. He had forgotten to turn down the oven when he put the bird in, and now the oven was overflowing with smoke and flames were pouring out. Cas frantically whirled around, trying to find the fore extingusher. Once he found it, he tried reading the instructions on hiw to use it. If he had his grace, he could have fixed the problem already.

Staring at the extingusher in his hands, Cas failed to hear the footsteps rushing into the kitchen.

“What the hell, Cas!” 

Strong hands wrenched the extingusher out of his hands and began covering the fire and the oven with white foam. Once the fire had safely been put out, Dean began to inspect Cas.

“I’m fine,” Cas mumbled, embarrasedly as Dean’s eyes roamed his body.

“Obviously not!” Dean exclaimed. “What the hell, were you thinking?”

Tears welled in Cas’s eyes and he pressed his face into Dean’s neck. “I was just trying to give you amd Sam a proper Christmas dinner,” Cas sniffled. “But I ruined it.”

Dean turned and looked at his brother, who shrugged, before awkwardly patting Castiel on the back. “Aw, Cas, you didn’t ruin Christmas.”

Cas sniffed and looked up. “I didn’t?”

Dean huffed. “Of course not. And besides, you’re new at this whole human thing. No one blames you for almost burning down the kitchen. It could happen to anyone.”

“It could?”

“Of course, Cas.”

Castiel wipped the tears from his eyes and stood up. “Okay,” he said quietly.  


An hour later, Cas, Dean, and Sam were all seated around the table loaded with (pre-cooked) food. As they began to stuff themselves, Dean smiled warmly at Cas. “See, Cas, you didn’t ruin Christmas. In fact, this is the best Christmas ever.”

Cas smiled back. The two of them continued to hold hands under the table all throughout dinner.


End file.
